7 skies under your skin
by dizzy ramone
Summary: UA - Contraint de partir trois mois à l'étranger pour une formation, Theodore trouve un moyen de s'assurer que son petit-ami n'ira pas voir ailleurs durant cette période d'éloignement. PWP


Je ne vais pas dire "ceux et celles qui n'ont pas dix-huit ans, allez lire des fics au rating K+" parce que, hum, j'aimêmepasdixhuitans, puis je suis pas votre baby-sitter donc je me porte pas responsable pour les cochoncetés que vous lisez sur l'internet.

Si par le plus grand des hasards vous vous avérez être ma maman, je n'ai jamais écrit ça.

**Soundtrack:** _Sneaker Pimps – 6 Underground  
_

* * *

**7 skies under your skin  
**

* * *

Clignotant rouge au coin de l'écran.

« Ça tourne ? »

Les secondes commencent à défiler à travers le carré pixelisé dans lequel Theodore Nott, dix-neuf ans et des poussières, semble offrir à l'objectif une vue des plus panoramiques sur sa nudité, installé à califourchon sur le corps d'un autre homme.

« Ça tourne. »

Le monde – son monde à lui – a les yeux rivés sur son minois émoustillé. Ce soir, il offre ses fesses à la caméra, parce que le XXIe siècle, c'est le siècle des sextapes, des jeux érotiques, des fantasmes obscènes. Faire l'amour tendrement avec son amoureux, c'est bien pour un matin pluvieux d'automne, une après-midi ensoleillée de printemps ou un soir enneigé d'hiver, mais l'été, c'est la saison de la débauche et de l'indécence, et Theodore – le sérieux, le studieux Theodore – n'est plus l'adolescent timide et coincé qui rougissait inconfortablement à la moindre allusion grivoise. L'époque où il se voyait comme « le seul petit homosexuel du village de Sawbridgeworth » n'est plus qu'un patchwork de souvenirs déplaisants, _goodbye_.

—Hello, Blaise, commence-t-il prudemment d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

Tout est calculé pour engendrer des frissons et _il le_ _sait_.

La caméra capture les longs doigts du jeune homme, en train de glisser lascivement sur la peau suave d'un torse que Michel-Ange lui-même aurait pu ciseler, les yeux gorgés de larmes d'émotion.

—Si par hasard il s'avère que tu n'es _pas _Blaise mais un pervers qui est tombé sur cette vidéo, je te prierai de brûler cette cassette une fois que tu auras terminé de te branler éhontément.

Dans le film, un rire rauque se fait entendre, mais il ne vient pas de Theodore. Celui-ci arbore une ébauche de sourire et, avec espièglerie, il s'empare du lourd membre en érection de son amant sans-visage et entame de sa main des va-et-vient qui se veulent languides.

L'objectif, imprécis, se met à trembler un instant avant d'englober un cadre plus ou moins stable.

—Donc, où voulais-je en venir ? poursuit Theodore d'un ton songeur. Oh oui. J'espère que je te manque. Et que tu as su assez te maîtriser pour ne pas te taper le premier mannequin brésilien venu.

Les traits mutins de son visage sont balayés d'un sourire coquin avant que ses yeux ne soient soudainement happés par un point hors champ de la caméra.

—Me fais pas ce regard scandalisé.

—Scandalisé, moi ? répond une voix derrière l'écran. Tu interprètes mal mon excitation.

Un rire ravi s'échappe des lèvres sensuelles de Theodore et ses ongles viennent dessiner des sillons brûlants sur la peau humide du ventre de son amant. Mû par l'excitation, celui-ci frémit, se cambre dans l'espoir fébrile de remplacer la main de Theodore par sa bouche, et Theodore accélère son mouvement de main sur l'imposant bout de chair, duquel s'écoule déjà depuis l'extrémité un nectar séminal.

—Arrête de m'allumer et suce-moi, ordonne l'amant sans-visage.

Theodore lève ses yeux vers l'objectif de la caméra, ses beaux yeux pétillant de malice vindicative.

—On calme ses ardeurs, Bel-Ami. J'y arrive.

Feignant soudainement le désintérêt pour l'érection de son amant, il vient tapisser le torse de ses lèvres gonflées, traçant son parcours de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre vallonné d'abdominaux. Frustré, l'homme sans-visage n'apprécie pas de voir sa verge être ainsi délibérément ignorée et, d'une main autoritaire, s'empare d'une poignée de cheveux châtains de son amant pour le guider vers son entrejambe.

Il peut voir à travers l'écran de la caméra un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Theodore avant qu'entre celles-ci n'éclot une langue délicieusement rose et luisante.

Peu importe si dehors, le Royaume-Uni s'engage dans une énième guerre avec un État en quête de domination, si un portail menant à Mordor apparait soudainement sur la place de Piccadilly Circus, si un météorite choisit son nid au sein de Londres, si le pays est frappé d'une apocalypse de zombies, si les vagues des eaux Atlantiques engloutissent les côtes britanniques, si un nuage épidémique de choléra s'éparpille en Europe, peu importe si le monde part en couilles : tout ce qui compte à l'instant, c'est Theodore, entre ses jambes, Theodore, sa jolie bouche, ses joues creusées par ses mouvements de succion, ses yeux pâles et humides, sa langue taquine, ses délicieux gémissements étouffés, ses fesses galbées... lui.

—Ted-dy, je vais...

C'est un avertissement inutile parce que ses balbutiements n'ont même pas atteint leur terme qu'une vague à la texture lactée gicle déjà sur le palais de son _Teddybear._

La caméra ne pourra jamais immortaliser ses pupilles dilatées lorsque celui-ci se redresse en léchant sensuellement le pourtour de ses lèvres, parce que l'Amant, perdu dans son extase, laisse tomber lourdement l'appareil sur le matelas. Il est complètement vidé mais son cœur fait du tam tam dans les confins de sa poitrine et la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est :

—Hmm Teddy, je t'...

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un doigt impérieux se pose sur ses lèvres.

Se reculant un peu, Theodore s'empare doucement de la caméra pour la poser sur la table de chevet, afin que son objectif englobe leurs deux corps nus abandonnés sur le lit, avant de se placer à califourchon sur son homme.

—Ce deuxième acte, susurre-t-il avec un air de présentateur de talk show érotique, restera dans les annales.

—Tu es fier de ton jeu de mot ?

—Oui, je suis très fier de mon jeu de mot.

—Dans une autre vie, tu ferais une excellente prostituée, mais un humoriste médiocre.

Faisant mine d'être choqué, Theodore lui administre une tape sur la poitrine.

—Le pire c'est que venant de toi, c'était presque un compliment !

—C'en était un. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de faire un bon gigolo.

Theodore lui pince un téton avec un sourire salace_, _avant de s'emparer de la bouteille de lubrifiant posée sur la table de chevet, près de la caméra. L'Amant s'évertue à pétrir voluptueusement ses fesses avant d'enduire ses doigts du gel parfumé, et lorsque Theo sent un index s'immiscer sans grande minutie en lui, un soupir érotique s'échappe de sa cage labiale. Il laisse dans son extase la gravité attirer sa tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant sa gorge pâle sans pudeur et la saillie tentatrice de sa pomme d'Adam, les doigts magiques de son homme en quête de la prostate sacrée, son Graal du plaisir.

La caméra vacille un peu quand dans la hâte d'accélérer la cadence, ce dernier s'empare d'une capote encore emballée reposant sur la table, et l'amène à ses lèvres pour en déchirer l'ouverture avec les dents, sans cesser de doigter l'intimité de Theodore avec habileté. Quelques minutes ont suffi à sa libido pour réveiller à nouveau son érection et Theodore s'octroie la tâche de lui enfiler le préservatif. À ce stade, ils ont tous les deux oubliés la caméra, ou le but de cette vidéo ; ils baignent tous les deux dans ce paroxysme charnel et s'y abandonnent dans leur faiblesse humaine, si douce, si brute, si obscène, si belle.

Dans les tréfonds nébuleux de sa conscience, Theo jouit du contraste entre l'étudiant en sciences pharmaceutiques qu'il incarne le jour et le sextoy débridé qu'il se laisse devenir la nuit, et ce n'est qu'avec une douce hésitation qu'il se positionne à quatre pattes, le dos cambré en une courbe provocatrice. À genoux derrière lui, l'homme, qui révèle à la caméra son corps sombre aux muscles contractés sous sa peau, empoigne son sexe avec fermeté d'une main, avant d'administrer une claque sur les fesses de Theodore de l'autre, sourire indécent aux lèvres.

Par réflexe, les doigts roses de Theodore se crispent sur les draps immaculés lorsqu'il sent le sexe tendu de son amant forcer son entrée. Ses yeux clos distinguent une notion de rouge dans sa cécité floue, et sur sa langue germe le goût amer d'un amour bestial. Leurs grognements rauques forment une mélodie intriquée qui désintègre le silence de la chambre, une mélodie que leurs voisins du dessous peuvent entendre s'intensifier au rythme des coups de butoir. La voix de la Petite Mort emplit leurs sourdes oreilles.

L'amant n'a en tête que la sensation étroite de Theodore autour de lui, la plainte de ses gémissements éreintés, le claquement de leurs peaux luisantes l'une contre l'autre, la promesse du septième ciel au-dessus de leur tête. _(Il est y presque il n'a jamais été aussi proche de Dieu il est aux portes du Paradis...) _

Theodore sent une main glisser sur son estomac et lentement le soulever, et se retrouve le dos plaqué contre le torse de son partenaire, les mains agrippées désespérément à la tête de lit. Des baisers sont parsemés le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire pour finir par rejoindre ses lèvres – c'est le premier baiser qu'ils échangent depuis le début de leurs ébats. Dans sa jouissance, Theodore en avait presque oublié le manque.

(La caméra n'existe plus.)

—Je t'aime, grogne son amant. Allonge-toi sur le dos...

Theodore obtempère en se défaisant de l'étreinte, et se laisse retomber sur le matelas sous un regard scrutateur. Des mains parcourent sa poitrine, son torse, pour finir sur son entrejambe. Il voit la tête de son amant se recueillir entre ses jambes écartées, des lèvres pulpeuses engouffrer son sexe, une langue tracer l'alphabet sur sa hampe teintée des effluves du plaisir, et plus rien d'autre n'existe autour d'eux que leur jeu érotique et leur amour nudiste. Le monde est devenu une notion abstraite ; Theodore en oublie qu'il est un fils, et qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il n'était encore qu'un gamin désorienté par les changements biologiques de son corps, parce que sous ces mains, dans cette bouche, son esprit d'enfant est séparé de son corps d'adulte. C'est un sentiment des plus étranges. Comme s'il avait du mal à prendre conscience que sur cette planète, parmi sept milliards d'individus, il y ait quelqu'un qui le désire _lui _dans son entièreté, corps et âme.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit chaotique qu'il se liquéfie sous les caresses langoureuses.

L'Amant s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main et embrasse tendrement Theodore.

Theo voudrait l'immortaliser d'une photo à ce moment précis, son beau visage marqué par la débauche, son sourire de démon satisfait, ses yeux charbonneux allumés par la lubricité, mais il n'a pas le temps de se rappeler qu'une caméra a tout décortiqué de leurs ébats que son petit-ami amène sa main vers sa propre érection, se débarrasse de sa capote lubrifiée et vide, et procède à se masturber flegmatiquement au-dessus de lui.

—_Theodore_, soupire-t-il, ugh... tu es tellement sexy... comme ça... _Regarde-moi_.

Docile, Theodore joue le jeu (il n'a pas oublié que tout ça, c'est son cadeau pour _lui_). Les paupières lourdes, il se laisse dévorer du regard par son amant ténébreux, qui entame de vigoureux va-et-vient sur sa propre érection, avant d'éjaculer en longs jets sur son visage.

Theodore suce paresseusement sa lèvre inférieure, indifférent aux traces translucides de sperme qui ornent ses joues et son menton, et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, sa conscience encore engourdie par l'orgasme. Ses cuisses et ses fesses sont délicieusement endolories et il est tellement épuisé qu'il pourrait se laisser engloutir par le matelas.

Il reprend vaguement conscience quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sent glisser sur son visage la sensation tiède et humide d'un gant de toilette. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il constate que le clignotant de la caméra est éteint.

—Merci, bébé, lui murmure Blaise en passant avec précaution la serviette mouillée sur son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton...

—Il est quelle heure ? ose demander Theodore avec appréhension.

—Minuit et demi.

Son gémissement plaintif arrache à Blaise un sourire de tendresse.

—Je dois me lever dans cinq heures...

—Je sais. Je t'ai mis le réveil.

Au pied du lit se trouve une valise ouverte où sont imbriquées des piles de vêtements. Dans cinq heures, Theodore devra boucler ses affaires et, muni de son passeport et de son billet d'avion, décoller pour l'Australie en passant par Singapour en vue d'y suivre un stage de formation. Dix-sept mille kilomètres les sépareront pendant trois mois – mais il n'a pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

—Pourquoi tu rigoles ? lui demande Blaise avec amusement.

—J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça...

Imperturbé par cette réalisation, Blaise tâtonne en-dessous de l'oreiller pour sortir son paquet de Chesterfield et cale une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

—Moi j'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir pratiquer l'abstinence pendant trois mois, dit-il en actionnant son briquet.

Theodore a longtemps hésité à accepter ce stage. Sa relation avec Blaise est encore trop jeune et fragile pour la compromettre avec une distance géographique aussi importante. Ils n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour construire ensemble des bases de confiance ; et Theodore a l'impression que dès l'instant où il quittera le territoire britannique, l'un des deux aura enterré leur relation. L'idée de la vidéo, c'était la sienne. C'était pour Blaise. Une preuve matérielle de leur alchimie pour combler son absence physique, restreindre leurs envies d'aller trouver ailleurs ce qu'ils ont déjà ensemble.

—Tu pourras profiter de mon absence pour terminer "Le Trône de Fer".

—J'ai déjà fini la série.

—Je te parlais des _livres_.

Il n'a jamais été ami avec les caméras et encore moins confortable avec l'impudeur contemporaine de la génération Y, mais pour Blaise, il veut bien faire semblant de s'en foutre.

—Hmmpfff. Je vais d'abord rattraper la dernière saison de Mad Men.

Parce qu'il sait – ou du moins veut croire – que Blaise fera le même sacrifice pour lui.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

JE N'AI PAS HONTE. *se cache sous son lit pour ne plus jamais devoir affronter le monde extérieur*


End file.
